Exdeath (boss)
Exdeath is a boss in Final Fantasy V. The party engages him twice. The first battle is scripted and fought only with Galuf. Defeating Exdeath in Castle Exdeath at the end of Galuf's World scenario, earns the player the achievement "Mwa-hahahaha!". Stats , Graviga, Attack, Wrong Way, Re-Form | 1 ps abilities = Finish, VacWave, Flare, Holy, Meteo, Ice3, Fire3, Bolt3, Reploder , Demi2, Fight, Wrong Way, Regeneration | 1 gba control 1 = Attack | 1 ps control 1 = Fight | sec 2 = Castle Exdeath | 2 prev = Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy V boss) | 2 bestiary = 285 | 2 next = Antlion (Final Fantasy V) | 2 ps location = X-Death's Castle | 2 gba location = Castle Exdeath | 2 id = 55 | 2 lv = 66 | 2 hp = 32768 | 2 mp = 32768 | 2 strength = 58 | 2 defense = 25 | 2 evasion = 10 | 2 magic = 0 | 2 magic defense = 25 | 2 magic evasion = 85 | 2 agility = 50 | 2 attack multiplier = 20 | 2 gil = 0 | 2 exp = 0 | 2 poison status = Immune | 2 holy = Weak | 2 death = Immune | 2 petrify = Immune | 2 toad = Immune | 2 mini = Immune | 2 float = Immune | 2 poison status = Immune | 2 zombie = Immune | 2 darkness = Immune | 2 aging = Immune | 2 sleep = Immune | 2 paralyze = Immune | 2 confuse = Immune | 2 berserk = Immune | 2 silence = Immune | 2 stop = Immune | 2 regen = Auto | 2 catch = Immune | 2 control = Immune | 2 heavy = true | 2 gba steal 1 = Elixir | 2 ps steal 1 = Elixir | 2 gba steal 2 = Judgment Staff | 2 ps steal 2 = Judge-Staff | 2 gba special technique = Vacuum Wave (150% damage; Inflicts Sap) | 2 ps special technique = VacWave (150% damage; Inflicts Slip) | 2 gba abilities = Meteor, Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Doom, Reverse Polarity, 100 Gs, Gravity, Earth Shaker, Blaze, Hurricane, Zombie Breath, Bio, Attack, Level 3 Flare, Vacuum Wave, Dispel, Re-Form, Haste | 2 ps abilities = Meteo, Fire3, Ice3, Bolt3, Condemned, Rev Polar, Gravity 100, Demi, Earth Shaker, Blaze, Hurricane, ZomBreath, Bio, Fight, L. 3 Flare, VacWave, Dispel, Regeneration, Haste | 2 gba control 1 = Attack | 2 ps control 1 = Fight | 2 gba blue magic = Doom, Level 3 Flare | 2 ps blue magic = Doom, Level 3 Flare }} Battle Great Forest of Moore This battle is fought with Galuf alone. It is scripted, so Galuf cannot die during the battle, even when his HP goes down to 0. It is impossible to lose unless the player intentionally makes Galuf zombify or petrify himself. The Blue Magic spell Self-Destruct will also work to end the battle. In the SNES version, if the player uses the Kiss of Blessing mix on Exdeath during the battle, the game will be bugged and the battle can never end. Castle Exdeath This battle is fairly tough, as Exdeath occasionally inflicts Condemn on a party member, giving them 30 seconds before death (can be learned as a Blue Magic spell). Exdeath's Dynamo rearranges the party's row positions. Exdeath will use Firaga and Blizzaga in succession. Strategy Fallen characters should be revived immediately, and the party should use strong attacks and summon Golem. The party can throw the Excalipoor at Exdeath, which will deal about 3,500 HP of damage. He is vulnerable to Level 2 Old, which slows him down and reduces his damage over time. If Exdeath reverses the party's row with Dynamo it is best to switch back to the original rows. The strategy should also include Staves of Light so the party can cast Holy for over 2,000 damage for every staff the party has. If the player has not already obtained the staves, it is recommended to return to Ghido's Cave and fight Metamorphs until they drop some. A good tactic especially for an underleveled party is to have at least one Knight and have them use Rapid Fire if they have learned it, and equip them with the Blood Sword, and have them equip the Ice Shield, although if obtained, the Aegis Shield will do the trick as well. Exdeath uses Blizzaga and Firaga in succession, but if the player has the Ice Shield (or Aegis Shield) his Firaga attack will be useless, as the character will have absorbed the Blizzaga attack. This means as much as 1,600 HP can be absorbed from Exdeath each round. Gallery Vacuum wave ffv.PNG|Vacuum Wave. FFV iOS Exdeath.PNG|Exdeath's battle graphic in the iOS version. FFV-iOS-Ach-Mwa-hahahaha.png|Achievement icon. Trivia *The enemy ability known as Resploder in the PS version and Chain Detonation in the GBA version, is named ゆうばく in Japanese. It may have been intended to be a special attack (as it appears in the attack lists for Ramuh, Catoblepas, Sekhmet, Sandworm, Exdeath's normal and tree forms, Archeoaevis, Gilgamesh, and Wendigo), but it is just a normal physical attack. Crystal Dragon has it as a Catch/Release ability, but when used as a Release it acts the same as a normal Attack. The ability was removed (at least from Crystal Dragon) in the iOS version. Related enemies * Exdeath's Soul * Exdeath (tree form) * Neo Exdeath Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy V it:Exdeath (boss)